This invention relates to an apparatus for testing the tensile strength of belting, particularly reinforced belting structures such as V-belts and conveyor belts.
The determination of the ultimate tensile strength of belts is an important factor in both system and belt design. In conveyor belting the load capacity of the conveying system is substantially influenced by the ultimate tensile strength of the conveyor belt being utilized. Similarly, in industrial and automotive V-belt applications it is important to determine the amount of idler stress which can be placed on the belt to insure its satisfactory operation. The determination of ultimate tensile strength prior to this invention has been determined by the use of heavy, usually stationary devices which utilize hydraulics and/or electric motors and gears to provide the force required to stress the belt to its tensile failure point. These stationary devices require that samples of the belt be cut and prepared in the field and brought to some central location for subsequent testing. The inconvenience and time delay of such procedures adversely affected the belt users inclination to undertake such testing. Failure to determine the ultimate tensile strength of various belts can result in operating safety problems as well as unnecessary down time associated with belt failures in conveying and power transmission applications.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lightweight, portable apparatus for the testing of ultimate tensile strengths of belt products.
It is a further object to provide a convenient method for testing belts in the field.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a hand operated simple device which produces repeatable test results in remote field locations.